1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for restarting the operation of an air jet loom which is arranged to prevent the creation of unevenness on the surface of a woven fabric in a weaving process caused by various factors which originate when the loom is stopped.
2. Description of Related Art
When there occurred an error in picking motion, The general practice has been to remove an improper weft by slowly operating a loom in reverse direction after the loom is stopped. However, a weft on a cloth fell tends to slide in a vertical direction of a cloth being woven since the cloth fell in a weaving process is beaten by a reed, and a portion being woven is eventually swollen like a pillow on a woven fabric to produce unevenness on the surface of the fabric. This is of particular concern in the context of twilled fabric such as denim where swelling is easily produced.
Moreover, when a warp is left in an open shed for a long period of time during when the loom is stopped, the warp stretches with the passage of time, and when the loom is operated again thereafter, a weft on a portion of the warp is floated to result in creating the swelling thereat.
Various attempts have heretofore been undertaken to solve the creation of such swelling in a weaving process. Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 3-76848/1991, for instance, discloses changing a positional relation between a cloth fell and a reed in order that the cloth fell is not beaten by the reed when a loom is operated slowly. As a prior art related to warp yarn, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 3-185147/1991 discloses driving only a shedding motion independently in order not to add high tension to a warp being left in an open shed of warps for a long period of time when a loom is stopped.
Even in a conventional method, when a light denim which weighs somewhere up to 13 ounce is woven, there appears no conspicuous swelling. However, when a heavy denim weighing somewhere around 15 ounce is woven, there is a tendency to show conspicuous swelling, and it obstructs the denim weaving operation by the air jet loom.